You're the One That I Want
}} | rev2 = | rev2score = | rev3 = | rev3score = | noprose = yes }} "You're the One That I Want" is a song performed by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John for the 1978 film version of the musical Grease. It was written and produced by John Farrar. "You're the One That I Want" is one of the best-selling singles in history, having sold over 6 million copies in the United States, the United Kingdom, and France alone, with estimates of more than 15 million copies sold overall. * Background "You're the One That I Want" was one of the two singles, along with "Hopelessly Devoted to You", that Farrar wrote specifically for Newton-John's appearance in the film that had not been in the original stage musical. Randal Kleiser, the film's director, was not fond of this song because he felt that it did not mesh well with the rest of the Warren Casey-Jim Jacobs score. Synopsis Danny Zuko (Travolta), leader of the T-Birds, has recently lettered in cross-country running in an effort to win back his estranged girlfriend Sandy (Newton-John); unbeknownst to him, Sandy, who has been conflicted about her upright and proper etiquette in a school full of brash greasers, has herself transformed into a greaser queen to win Danny back. In the song, Danny expresses pleasant shock and arousal at Sandy's transformation, with Sandy responding that Danny must "shape up" to prove himself capable of treating Sandy the right way. The song originally written at this point in the original musical, "All Choked Up," was similar in theme, but different in style, written as a pastiche of Elvis Presley's "All Shook Up" and with Sandy being more provocative. "All Choked Up" was one of two songs from the Jacobs/Casey score that was excised completely from both the film and the film's soundtrack. Most 21st-century performances of the musical also include "You're the One That I Want" instead of "All Choked Up." Chart history Upon its release in conjunction with the film (and its status as a potential blockbuster worldwide), the single became a huge international hit, reaching number 1 in several countries. In the U.S. the single reached #1 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100Bronson, Fred (2003). The Billboard Book of #1 Hits, 5th Edition (Billboard Publications), page 484. and on July 18 was certified Platinum for shipments exceeding 2 million copies. (It was already Gold by April 12.) It also topped the UK Singles Chart for nine weeks in the summer of 1978, some months before the film had even been released in that country. As of 2018, it is still the fifth best-selling single of all time in the U.K., where it has sold 2 million copies. In Australia, the single spent 9 non consecutive weeks at Number one, from 28 June 1978 - 3 July 1978 & then from 21 August 1978 - 2 October 1978 and became the best charting single of the year. Had Boney M's Rivers Of Babylon not spent six weeks at number one in the intervening period, when "You're the One That I Want" was hovering at number two, the smash hit from Grease would have spent 15 weeks at number one in Australia, outdoing the longest stay at number one in Australian chart history, Fernando by Abba, which clocked up 14 weeks at the top in 1976. The 1998 're-release' A re-released "Martian remix" of the single by PolyGram Records reached #4 in the UK and #27 in Australia in 1998, the twentieth anniversary of the film's debut. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications }} |salesref=|accessdate=29 March 2012|salesamount=1,800,000}} }} |accessdate=29 March 2012}} Cover versions }} British comedians Arthur Mullard and Hylda Baker also released a version of the song in 1978. Their version reached No. 22 in the UK. In 1978, the German comedians Dieter Hallervorden and Helga Feddersen released a parody version under the title Du, die Wanne ist voll. The song reached position number four in the German charts.http://www.chartsurfer.de/archiv.htm?nr=0&art=i&dbid=35527 In 1982, Alvin and the Chipmunks covered the song featuring Charlene in their 1982 album The Chipmunks Go Hollywood. In 1984, Kids Incorporated covered "You're the One That I Want" in the Season 1 episode "Civic Day Parade". Kids Incorporated covered "You're the One That I Want" again in 1985 in the Season 2 episode "Decade of Hits". In 1993, Epic Records released the London cast recording, Grease - Original London Cast Recording, and "You're the One That I Want" was issued as the lead single by Craig McLachlan and Debbie Gibson (Epic UK 659 522, released July 1993). It peaked at number thirteen in the UK. The song serves as the source of the title of the American reality TV show Grease: You're the One that I Want!. In 2012, a cover version by Angus & Julia Stone was used in commercials for Sky (UK and Ireland). In 2013, a synthpop cover version by Lo-Fang reached no. 38 in France & no. 194 in the UK. The song was covered for the video game Just Dance 2016, as the song appears in-game. In 2017, a cover version by Stephanie Tarling was used in commercials for the Microsoft Surface Laptop. In 2018, the Foo Fighters performed the cover three times, Lexington KY, Tampa, FL and another at the festival Welcome to Rockville featuring John Travolta coming on stage. See also * List of best-selling singles * List of best-selling singles in France * List of best-selling singles in the United Kingdom * Grease: You're the One that I Want! – a reality game show where contestants competed to star on a Broadway-style revival of the musical * List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1978 (U.S.) References Category:1978 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Debbie Gibson songs Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:John Travolta songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Olivia Newton-John songs Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by John Farrar Category:Songs from Grease (film) Category:Songs from Grease (musical) Category:Songs written by John Farrar Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Vocal duets Category:1978 songs Category:Synthpop songs Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand